Queen of Gossip
by Hyuuga EtaMita-chan
Summary: AU, OOC/"Bagaimana cara menjebak si Ratu Gosip agar tak lagi menggosip?"/Sebuah seringai/"Gampang. Kita buat dia terjebak oleh gosip!"/Sebuah jebakan/"Yamanaka Ino, sang aktris legendaris, ternyata tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang!"/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Apa jadinya jika sang ratu gosip, malah digosipkan?_

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Queen of Gossip  
©Hyuuga EtaMita-chan

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Naruto  
©Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Ah, mungkin… berakhir dengan kegilaan tanpa garis finish?_

*****…o0o…*****

Berita utama di surat kabar hari ini adalah:

_**MANAGER DARI AKTRIS CANTIK HARUNO SAKURA, UZUMAKI KARIN**__**(1)**__**  
TERNYATA PERNAH DISIKSA oleh HARUNO SAKURA?**_

_Berita khusus yang tengah merebak di kalangan masyarakat._

Haruno Sakura, yang dituduh sebagai tersangka dalam berita-tak-jelas di surat kabar yang tak mau bertanggung jawab, mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi marah. Jelas saja. Hanya dengan sebuah judul di surat kabar yang tidak dapat dipercaya, yang akhir kalimatnya masih disertai tanda tanya, namanya sebagai aktris muda berbakat yang tahun lalu mendapatkan gelar sebagai Aktris Film Romansa Terbaik dalam kategori pendatang baru, buyar sudah.

Jika berita itu dibenarkan dan dipercayai oleh masyarakat, maka kariernya akan benar-benar terserempet api yang sungguh-sungguh mematikan.

Dan ia akan punya nama buruk di dunia sosial.

_Sial._

"Siapa, sih," aktris muda yang berusaha menahan kemarahan hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa berita yang menjelek-jelekkan namanya itu salah, berkata dengan nafas pendek-pendek yang tajam dan mata membelalak, "yang menyebarkan berita fenomenal tentang _aku_, telah menyiksa managerku sendiri?"

Karin, yang dijadikan korban dalam kasus kesalahpahaman itu, hanya bisa tersenyum gugup. Kalau berita yang merebak di kalangan masyarakat itu tidak segera dibereskan, ia benar-benar akan disiksa oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Uh, mungkin… musuhmu?"

Sakura mendelik.

Bisa dibilang, musuh dari Haruno Sakura jumlahnya ada ribuan. Anti-fans-nya juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Belum lagi beberapa teman masa sekolahnya yang tidak pernah suka kalau dia jadi populer. Dulu Sakura yang hanya populer di sekolah sebagai Ketua OSIS saja dimusuhi, apalagi setelah jadi aktris tenar yang banyak diberitakan media seperti ini?

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Uzumaki Karin—_dulu_—adalah salah satu dari kumpulan idiot yang pernah membencinya di sekolah.

Sekarang, sih, tidak.

Tapi dengan berita menggemparkan yang sedang dimuat di halaman depan surat kabar…

"Karin, hapus semua informasi mengenai masa sekolahmu."

Wajah Karin kosong. "Ap—?"

"_Well_, kalau mereka mengetahui fakta bahwa kau dulu itu sangat membenciku, berita yang sedang tayang di televisi dan dimuat sebagai _headline _surat kabar ini akan dinyatakan _benar_, dan ya, tamat sudah karierku sedangkan kau bisa dapat bintang film lain sebagai klien," Sakura melemparkan surat kabar di tangannya, kesal. "Hapus semua informasi tentangmu! Bungkam mulut teman-temanmu, dan—"

"T-tunggu dulu, Sakura."

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Apa lagi? Aku tidak bisa menunggu! Aku tidak mau karierku berakhir sampai disini, sementara film _No Other for Sakura _bahkan belum ditayangkan—_hiks._"

"Yeah, mungkin tindakanmu untuk menghapus masa sekolahku itu masuk akal tapi," Karin terdiam sejenak, menyusun kata-kata, "tapi bukankah itu hanya memperburuk suasana keruh tidak menyenangkan penuh tanda tanya ini?"

Sayangnya, saat ini otak Sakura sedang kesulitan mempercepat proses penerimaan informasi.

"Jelaskan."

"Oke. Begini." Karin menarik nafas panjang. "Hn, kalau ketahuan aku sedang menghapus informasi sekolah dan membungkam teman-temanmu, pendapat publik sudah bisa dipastikan—_Haruno Sakura memang menyiksa manajernya_, sedangkan kalau tidak ketahuan akan mencurigakan jika tiba-tiba semua masa laluku lenyap dan karierku sebagai manager akan—"

"Oke. Oke. Aku ngerti."

Paling tidak sekarang dia _ngerti._

Tapi _mengerti_, samasekali tidak bisa menjernihkan suasana keruh ini.

Aktris muda yang sedang ditimpa bencana di dalam dunia selebritis yang harusnya gemilang, menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menahan keinginan untuk menangis menjerit dan menyalahkan siapapun yang sudah membuatnya berakhir seperti ini. Berita mengesalkan itu darimana, sih, asalnya?

Eh?

Tunggu dulu.

Berita.

Berita menyebalkan itu… sumbernya dari?

_Gotcha._

"Karin, hubungi Ino."

"H-hah?"

"Hubungi Yamanaka Ino, _kubilang_! Pasti dia. _Pasti dia_!"

Karin bengong. "P-pasti apa—?"

Berikutnya, Karin mungkin harus mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit gajinya sebagai manager untuk membelikan ponsel baru karena Sakura meretakkan satu sisi _handphone_ Blackberry-nya.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Dalam sepuluh menit, setelah mendapatkan informasi bahwa di hari Minggu yang besar karena adanya berita tak jelas yang muncul di surat kabar, Haruno Sakura sudah mencapai kamar apartemen Yamanaka Ino, mendobrak pintunya tanpa peduli pada lirikan heran dari penghuni apartemen lainnya yang sibuk menerka siapa pemilik rambut warna _pink _mencolok yang tidak bisa ditutupi oleh syal yang menciptakan bayangan gelap menutupi ekspresi wajah, yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen seseorang, menggedor-gedor daun pintu dengan bahasa tubuh marah, dan tak ragu lagi—setelah sang pemilik tak juga menunjukkan reaksi—mendobrak pintu yang sebenarnya samasekali tak dikunci.

Sekarang, Sakura sudah menemukan korban dari kemarahannya.

"Ino." Desisnya, menatap gadis berambut pirang yang masih nyaman duduk di sofa ruang santai, menonton drama yang disajikan layar televisi. "Kau mati."

Karin memperdengarkan jeritan tertahan yang ngeri.

Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang masih mengenakan piyama meskipun saat ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh pagi, menoleh dari balik sofa nyamannya. Ditatapnya pengunjung yang tadi masih sempat meneleponnya sebelum datang menghancurkan masa liburan berharganya.

_Well_, sebagai artis, liburan sehari seperti ini seharusnya dinikmati. Bukan digunakan untuk memulai perang penuh intrik.

"Hai, Ra." Sapanya, berlagak tidak melihat ekspresi membunuh di mata sahabat lamanya. "Kau mau keripik kentang? Aku baru beli kemarin. Managerku beli yang rasa kaldu—aku tidak begitu suka, tapi karena hari ini aku tidak diet, jadi kunikmati saja." Lalu ekspresinya berubah; sedikit. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi seram lho, pakai syal menutupi wajah begitu."

Geram?

Jelas.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan Yamanaka Ino.

"Hai, Ino." Sakura sok bermanis-manis, "kau sudah baca koran terbaru hari ini belum? Ada berita mencengangkan yang jadi _headline_, lho, dan sangat-amat-sangat mengganggu."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alis. "Berita?"

Ia bangun pukul tujuh tadi pagi, dan belum menyentuh koran yang diletakkan di depan pintu kamarnya. _Tidak mau._ Lagipula sekarang ini pasti sudah jadi serpihan karena ia sempat melihat Sakura mengumbar emosi di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Yeah, berita." Temannya yang berambut _pink _mengiyakan.

"Ng, belum. Aku belum membuka pintu sejak tadi pagi," lagipula Ino berpikir, ia ingin menikmati liburan langkanya ini dengan seharian bersantai di rumah. Managernya langsung terbang ke Hokkaido begitu tahu Ino tak punya jadwal pekerjaan apa-apa hari ini, dan meskipun nanti ada kontrak mendadak, mereka bisa menolaknya dengan alasan ada _keperluan_. Lagian, memangnya Ino bisa mengurus kontrak tanpa managernya? Paling tidak, ia butuh menghubungi managernya sebelum menyetujui isi kontrak.

Dan sejak kemarin malam, Shion tidak bisa dihubungi.

Balik ke cerita.

Ino menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruang santai, sepertinya sudah siap mencabik-cabik sofa yang diduduki mantan teman baiknya. "Uh, Sakura…? Memang ada apa dengan _headline _hari ini?"

Sakura melempar koran miliknya ke wajah Ino.

Temannya yang berambut pirang itu menangkapnya dengan segan, melirik foto besar Haruno Sakura yang terpampang di halaman depan, kemudian membaca baris-baris judul dengan _font size _raksasa lamat-lamat. Berhenti, membelalakkan mata, kemudian mengulang membaca dengan _lebih lambat lagi._

Kemudian menoleh kepada Sakura, melontarkan pertanyaan polos, yang tak perlu ditebak lagi, mampu membuat si aktris pendatang baru terbaik langsung mengumbar kembali emosi, "Eh, Ra, ternyata kamu sadis, ya? Masa menyiksa Karin dan memberitahukan ke publik, sih?"

_Brakk._

Ino, sepertinya kau bakal butuh vas bunga baru sebagai pengganti dari vas bunga yang dihancurkan Sakura dengan satu tekanan.

"Oh… aku sadis?" desis Sakura, maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Ino, yang menelan ludah dan tanpa sadar bergerak mundur. "Iya, ya. Kalau aku bisa menyiksa Karin dan memberitahu publik," ia tersenyum—_mengerikan_!, "pastinya nggak akan sulit untuk menyiksamu sampai hancur berkeping-keping, ya…?"

Bener, deh, Sakura itu serem.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Ino tertawa, tapi dipaksakan. "K-kenapa menyiksaku? A-aku kan—"

Berakhir sudah.

Masa-masa kesabaran Sakura sudah sampai di akhir batas.

"_Kamu kan, yang nyebarin berita soal aku menyiksa managerku sendiri_?"

Ino membelalak. "Ap—?"

"_Kamu kan, yang memberitakan berita itu ke publik_?"

"Karin…! Bantuin ak—"

"_Kamu kan, yang niat menghancurkan karier aku dengan menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar ke masyarakat dan anti-fansku_?"

"Ra, aku…—_ugh_!"

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Nggak perlu susah payah, kok, manis. Nanti lehermu juga akan aku lepaskan, tenang saja."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Sakura melepaskan tekanannya pada leher Ino.

"Dengan syarat, kamu _ngaku._"

"S-soal apa?"

Ino beneran nggak bisa bernafas. Percaya, deh, tenaga Sakura waktu sedang marah itu puluhan kali lipat lebih kuat dari laki-laki yang sedang _mood _untuk berkelahi. Jangankan mengalahkan Ino yang akhir-akhir ini malas ikutan latihan karate. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, Ino percaya pada Sakura bisa melemparkan Rikiya Gaou2 ke udara—sumpah!

Sakura memicing licik, "Soal kamu yang sudah memfitnah aku."

Mata mengerjap.

Semua orang pasti tahu kalau _mata mengerjap _itu bisa berarti dengan kata _hah?_ yang berarti Ino butuh lebih banyak penjelasan untuk memahami apa yang sedang Haruno galak itu bicarakan.

Karin masih bersembunyi di sudut ruangan.

"Ra, serius, deh. Kenapa kamu langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau _aku_, teman baik_mu_, adalah orang yang memfitnahmu?" Ino bertanya, melupakan insiden dimana ia nyaris mati di bawah tekanan Haruno Sakura. "Pikir dengan logika, _beib_."

Sakura semakin memicingkan mata.

"Aku sudah mikir dengan logika, kok," ungkapnya dingin, "dan jawaban dari logikaku cuma satu; Yamanaka Ino." Kalimat berikutnya akan menjelaskan kasus menyedihkan ini. "Soalnya orang yang dekat denganku dan punya kebiasaan menggosip tidak jelas, hanya Ino seorang. Kamu kan, orang yang suka sama gosip dan hobi bergosip. Jadi lebih banyak kemungkinan benar kalau aku bilang, Yamanaka Ino yang sudah memfitnahku dalam kasus ini."

"Uh?"

Sakura menendang pecahan vas bunga terbesar di dekat kakinya, langsung melontarkan kepingan itu ke dinding dan menghancurkannya. "Jadi, _well_, cepat ngaku."

Ino menarik nafas panjang.

Nggak ada gunanya menghindar lagi. Toh, fakta sudah ada di depan mata. Buktinya juga akan keluar dari mulutnya sebentar lagi.

"Oke, aku ngaku."

Cukup kalimat itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Ino berakhir di rumah sakit sedetik kemudian.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Mari kita urai satu-persatu.

Kebenaran sudah jelas terungkap. Di depan fakta, jelas kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghindar. Begitu juga Ino. Di hadapannya sudah ada fakta, diagnosa yang tak terbantahkan, dan ancaman dari Haruno Sakura yang menakutkan. Mau lari? Satu-satunya masalah hanyalah apa yang bisa membantunya lari, dan kemana ia akan lari.

Sebagai aktris yang juga sama-sama tenar, tentu saja Yamanaka Ino tidak bisa lari kemanapun dengan mudah.

Fotonya pasti sudah tersebar di dunia bahkan sebelum ia mulai kabur, _haha._

Jadi, Ino juga cuma bisa mengaku.

Yang nyebarin berita kalau Sakura menyiksa managernya sendiri, memang Ino. Aktris yang punya hobi bergosip pasti juga punya pikiran sama untuk memberitakan kepada media hal yang sama, kalau melihat, di suatu malam, Karin masuk ke rumah Sakura.

Kalau hanya masuk di tengah malam, tidak akan jadi berita yang menghebohkan. Tapi Ino yang memang pada dasarnya punya keingintahuan besar, mulai menduga apa yang terjadi—_pikiran paling masuk akal tak ia pedulikan—_dan menunggu di tempat strategis untuk mengamati.

Fatalnya, waktu keluar, Karin nangis.

Sebagai orang yang sudah mengamati Karin waktu masuk dan keluar, tentu saja Ino heran. Apalagi ketika Karin diam-diam membuka syalnya, dan terlihat bekas luka memanjang yang kelihatan msih baru di lehernya.

Dengan alasan itulah, Ino—dengan otaknya yang sangat suka berimajinasi—menyimpulkan kalau Sakura telah menyiksa managernya.

Dan… _jreng._

Begitulah caranya berita yang sangat menusuk hati Haruno Sakura itu berasal.

Sekarang, Ino harus membayar kesimpulan gegabahnya itu.

Seminggu dirawat di rumah sakit karena Sakura—tentu saja ini dirahasiakan—bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Hari pertama dirawat, gadis _pinky _menyebalkan itu mengirimnya e-mail yang berbunyi:

_Aku minta maaf, ya!_

Hanya itu.

Di hari kedua, aktris yang dianggap Ino sebagai saingan itu malah mengirim foto Sakura yang saat itu sedang syuting film baru di Hokkaido, bersama dengan seorang aktor muda sebaya.

Sial.

Sebenarnya, film yang dibintangi oleh Sakura itu—yang sedang dilakukan di Hokkaido itu—adalah film milik Ino. Sayangnya, karena Ino sedang sakit dan mungkin tidak bisa ikut syuting selama kira-kira dua minggu ke depan, pengganti untuk aktris pirang itu dipilih secara cepat dan jawabannya keluar: _Haruno Sakura. _Sifatnya hampir sama, jadi kru yang sudah beradaptasi dengan Ino sebelum syuting tidak akan kesulitan untuk beradaptasi lagi dengan Sakura.

Sial, sial, sial.

Padahal film itu film yang sangat ingin Ino bintangi. Benar-benar sial.

Hanya karena sebuah gosip kecil, Ino harus berakhir di rumah sakit, kehilangan kontrak berharganya, dan harus menunggu dua minggu lagi sebelum bisa aktif lagi di dunia hiburan.

Salahnya-kah?

"Jelas salahmu," dengan geram, Shion meletakkan baki sarapan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Ino, mengeluarkan sekotak jus dari lemari pendingin, kemudian menatap kliennya kesal. "Kau yang seenaknya menggosipkan hal tak benar tentang Sakura-san. Siapapun akan marah, kan? Apalagi Sakura-san terkenal dengan temperamennya yang buruk."

Ino mencibir. "Kau kesini untuk mengejekku?"

Shion tertawa pelan.

Ia jarang sekali bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengejek Ino. Karena hanya di saat sakit seperti inilah ia bisa dengan bebas mengejek dan menggoda Ino, tanpa takut kena pukul atau fitnah di surat kabar.

Ya, di saat langka seperti ini, harus dimanfaatkan…

"Ada tamu untukmu," tersenyum.

Aktris muda berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang malas untuk berbicara mengenai kontrak dan segala macamnya, mendengus pelan. "Siapa? Bukan wakil dari managemen yang mengurus gaji kita, kan? Aku tidak mau membahas bisnis dan karier—saat ini."

"Hm. Bukan, kok." Shion bergerak untuk keluar dari ruang rawat. "Bicara berdua saja, ya. Soalnya aku masih ada urusan. Liburan dua minggu, harus dimanfaatkan, dong!"

_Blam._

_Manager nyebelin, _ungkap Ino kesal.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, tamu yang disebutkan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Bukan wakil dari pihak managemen, jika terlihat dari penampilannya yang santai. Usianya mungkin hanya setahun lebih tua dari Ino. Laki-laki.

_Dan tampan._

Wajah Ino sedikit merona, kemudian ia terbatuk.

"Uh," berakting adalah kemampuannya, kan? Jadi dia harus menyembunyikan rasa tertariknya pada pemuda berjaket hitam itu. "Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Sai."

Ino bengong seketika.

Sai? Namanya Sai? Aneh sekali. Padahal kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, pemuda itu bisa jadi aktor berbakat yang cepat tenar. Ekspresinya…

"Oh, Sai-san." Ino tersenyum, pura-pura ragu. "Ada urusan apa?"

"Banyak."

Lalu detik berikutnya tidak terduga.

Ino bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dan bisa ia duga pasti wajahnya merah—tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Bayangan gelap yang menutupi cahaya lampu di belakang kepala Sai, juga udara yang seakan terhisap tanpa sisa.

Lembut.

"S-sai—"

"_Ssst…_!" Seringai melebar, Ino bisa merasakannya hanya melalui interaksi di antara mereka. Rasa manis ceri yang menyebar di lidah. "_Kau milikku._"

_Cekrik!_

Tanpa sadar, sebuah gosip akan segera tercipta.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Berita utama hari ini adalah:

_**TERNYATA YAMANAKA INO, sang aktris legendaris  
TENGAH MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN PRIA ASING BERAMBUT GELAP!**_

Disertai bukti foto saat… saat… saat—

"Oh, _shit_."

—saat Sai mencium Ino.

*****…o0o…*****

_Bagaimana jadinya jika sang ratu gosip digosipkan?_

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Queen of Gossip  
©Hyuuga EtaMita-chan

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Pasti membuatnya kelabakan, ya?_

*****…o0o…*****

**Penjelasan: **Uzumaki Karin (1) — Karin itu anggota klan Uzumaki, kan? Jadi, daripada tidak memiliki marga, saya pikir daripada tidak memiliki marga, lebih baik mendapatkan nama _Uzumaki._

Rikiya Gaou (2) — Gaou itu pemain _amefuto _di _manga _Eyeshield 21. _Benchpress_-nya 200 kg lebih dan dia benar-benar besar juga punya kekuatan _T_-Rex. Bayangin, deh, kalau Sakura bisa menerbangkan dinosaurus dengan sekali ayunan tangan!

**A/N: Well, ini pertama kalinya saya puas dengan fanfic buatan saya! Entah kenapa, tata bahasa **Queen of Gossip **dan alur ceritanya begitu membuat saya senang, hingga bahkan saya tak bisa berhenti untuk membacanya berulang-ulang. Di sekolah, karena menghadapi lomba menulis cerpen, saya memang mendapat banyak pelatihan. Tapi saya tidak menyangka hasilnya akan jadi seperti ini. Bagaimana menurut para readers? Jauh lebih baik daripada fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya?**

**(**Ohya, ini genrenya bukan humor, tapi memang sedikit lebih santai. Kalau ada usul untuk genre yang lebih baik daripada _Romance/General_, saya akan mempertimbangkannya**)**

**Thanks for read, and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Apakah sulit melumpuhkan Ratu Gosip yang selalu duduk di atas tahta—disertai senjata andalan?_

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Queen of Gossip  
©Hyuuga EtaMita-chan

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Naruto  
©Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak. Coba saja buat sebuah skema pemberontakan cemerlang yang tak terkalahkan._

*****…o0o…*****

_**YAMANAKA INO, sang aktris legendaris  
TENGAH MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN PRIA ASING BERAMBUT GELAP!**_

Kalau tempo hari Sakura-lah yang terbelalak dan geram luar biasa, kini giliran Ino untuk dipermainkan amarahnya. Membelalak lebar, menatap tak percaya, juga terasa terhimpit oleh perasaan murka besar-besaran. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sangat yakin kalau gosip mengenai dirinya menyiksa Karin itu tidak benar, Ino tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk bencana gosip yang kali ini menimpanya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkilah? Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa menghindar?

Bukti dari berita yang terpampang di halaman depan surat kabar dan majalah remaja, ikut tertera. Sebuah foto yang menempatkan Ino dan pemuda asing itu dalam adegan berciuman yang nyata. Tak ada rekayasa. Hanyalah ada sebuah fakta.

Dibilang tidak sengaja pun, mungkin tidak banyak berguna.

Apa yang harus Ino jelaskan kepada publik mengenai pemuda itu? Haruskah ia menjawab: _oh, aku tidak kenal pria itu, kok. Dia tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarku dan menciumku_—begitu?

Tch.

Bodoh sekali.

Semua orang tahu menjawab begitu hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan lebih lanjut.

Kondisi kesehatan Ino sudah lebih baik dari hari kemarin, dan luka-lukanya sudah diobati. Ia tidak bercakap maupun bertemu Sakura selama dua hari terakhir. Aktris yang ingin mendunia itu pasti sibuk dengan jadwal syuting di pulau lain. Shion melewatkan dua film romansa yang ingin ditontonnya di bioskop karena berita yang tiba-tiba jadi puncak pembicaraan, dan seharian ini ia duduk di samping Ino, membolak-balik surat kabar sambil menggigit bibir dan kepala pening.

Biasanya Ino-lah yang menggosip.

Kenapa sekarang sang ratu yang terjebak dengan gosip?

"Menyebalkan," gumam Shion jengkel, membalik halaman pertama surat kabar dengan genggaman kuat, hampir merusak lembaran kertas yang tidak tahan kekuatan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menanyakan tujuan pemuda itu sebelum mengizinkannya masuk?"

Ino mendelik gusar, "Memang dia bilang mau menemuiku untuk apa? Dia bilang padaku namanya Sai dan punya banyak urusan denganku—tapi malah menciumku."

Mungkin tidak begitu kentara, tapi Shion yang sudah mengenal Ino selama dua tahun ini pasti menyadarinya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengatupkan matanya perlahan, membiarkan warna lavender dari iris matanya tersembunyi sejenak. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis, bersedekap, dan mengeluarkan nada yang selama ini tak pernah ia gunakan.

"Kau menyukainya, eh?"

"Hn? Siapa?"

Matanya terbuka sedikit, "si Sai itu, tentu saja."

Ada sedikit reaksi. Rona merah sekejap nampak di wajah yang masih agak pucat, dan bulu matanya bergetar. Iris birunya melebar dan giginya sedetik tampak menggigit bibir. Tangan yang tertahan di lembaran surat kabar, juga sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Meskipun tidak menunjukkanya dengan gamblang, juga enggan untuk mengakuinya, sejak insiden ciuman tak terduga, Ino memang menaruh perhatian pada pemuda berambut hitam yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa tujuan jelas.

"K-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Ino berusaha terdengar kesal. Sedikit reaksi yang tadi diamati Shion diam-diam, lenyap. "Aku tidak kenal dia! Lagipula, kami baru bertemu beberapa menit. Setelah itu pun dia menghilang dan memberiku masalah."

Shion menyeringai lebar, "Ok. Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang sudah menjebakku dalam masalah seperti ini," Ino berusaha menyangkal dugaan Shion dengan ekspresi marah.

Seringainya tertahan beberapa detik, kemudian digantikan dengan wajah polos dan mata lavender yang seolah berkata; _aku maklum, jangan malu_—yang membuat wajah Ino kembali memerah. Memalingkan wajah, Ino kembali fokus pada surat kabar. Meskipun matanya dengan gelisah jelas bukan menatap deretan huruf dan tinta yang membentuk artikel di surat kabar. Ia menggigit bibir sesaat, kesal karena masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari lagi sebelum bisa mulai menyanggah berita yang ada di surat kabar.

Ia tidak punya rencana, dan kehadiran Shion membuat benaknya sulit bekerja.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang, adalah menemukan pemuda-tanpa-identitas yang telah memicu datangnya bencana ini.

Shion telah melupakan dugaan sesaatnya tadi. "Ok. Siapa namanya? Aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Perawat bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar, jadi aku mengiyakan—karena perawat bilang dia tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang berniat jahat, atau salah satu dari fans fanatikmu."

Ino mencibir. "Tidak berniat jahat? Lihat apa yang dia lakukan sekarang."

"Katakan saja namanya."

"Sai."

Beberapa menit disia-siakan Shion untuk berpikir. Benaknya mencari informasi tentang pemilik dari nama yang terdiri dari tiga huruf itu. Kolega, manajer, direktur, fans—tidak satupun dari profesi yang terpikir di benaknya yang sesuai dengan nama Sai.

Orang asing. Benar-benar orang asing yang belum pernah berhubungan dengan mereka.

Ino menatap manajernya setengah hati. Otaknya kembali bekerja, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang lebih mudah daripada menguras memori seperti itu. "Cari di Google. Kalau beruntung, mungkin ia gabung dengan suatu grup, atau kalau tidak, namanya pasti tercantum di daftar nama alumni salah satu sekolah, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak sekolah?" Shion mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kau gila? Kalau orang setampan dia tidak sekolah, dengan penampilan yang rapi dan mempesona seperti itu ternyata tidak berpendidikan—kuberikan seluruh gajiku bulan depan."

Shion tertawa. "Tampan, rapi, dan mempesona?"

"Itu hanya sebuah sudut pandang," desis Ino tajam, tidak terima kembali diledek dengan nada menggelikan seperti itu. "Dan yah, memang itu kenyataan."

"Baiklah. _Search _di Google."

Shion membungkuk untuk mengambil tas ransel di bawah tempat tidur. Hari ini ia lupa membawa laptop, dan karenanya terpaksa meminjam laptop Ino. Bintang dari film_ Jump to the Sky! _itu bersikeras membawa laptopnya ke rumah sakit, meskipun untuk mengambilnya saja ia harus memperdengarkan lonceng dan meminta perawat yang ada waktu senggang untuk membantunya.

Dengan cepat, Shion menekan tombol _power _dan membiarkan laptop menyala. Kemudian memeriksa koneksi internet dan membuka _Google Chrome_. Setengah hati, ia mengetikkan nama Sai di kolom pencarian Google, sesekali melirik Ino yang masih menampakkan wajah tak acuh.

"Ketemu?"

Ah, ternyata gadis itu tidak seacuh kelihatannya.

"Diam dulu, _blondie_, sedang _loading_. Disini tampaknya koneksi internet tidak secepat di apartemen kita." Ujar Shion, memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang _blondie?_ Kau sendiri juga pirang, jangan lupakan itu—Shion."

Shion mengangkat bahu. Bertengkar dengan Ino hanya akan membawanya ke kekalahan. Gadis itu terlalu suka berimajinasi hingga menyusun kata-kata bukanlah masalah baginya. Debat yang tidak ia mengerti pun bisa ia menangkan asalkan ia mendapatkan kata untuk bisa diucapkan. Lagipula, memang benar kata Ino—Shion juga pirang.

"Ini dia."

Matanya menelusuri setiap website yang memuat nama Sai.

"Berapa umurnya?"

"…"

"Hei! Aku tanya, berapa umurnya?"

"Hm… sekitar dua puluh empat, atau lebih muda sedikit?" Ino mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin juga umurnya sama denganku. Atau lebih tua setahun."

Shion mendengus, "Berarti dia tidak bergabung dengan alumni Teikoku-gakuen angkatan 1987, kan?"

_Jelas tidak mungkin_.

Ino tidak berminat untuk menjawab.

Jemari Shion memainkan kursor dengan santai, membuka website yang menurutnya paling mungkin memuat nama Sai. Website yang sama, sebenarnya, milik alumni Teikoku-gakuen. Namun di tahun yang berbeda.

Kalau usianya dua puluh empat tahun—sama dengan Ino—berarti kemungkinan besar lulus dari SMA di tahun yang sama juga dengan Ino. Uh, tahun 1998 adalah saat pemuda itu—Sai—kira-kira bergabung dengan Teikoku-gakuen. Jika benar memang pemuda itu murid Teikoku.

Ok. Mulai.

"Ketemu!" jerit Shion girang, menunjuk layar dengan mata berbinar.

Ino melonggokkan kepala, berusaha melihat. "Mana? Mana?"

"Ini dia." Shion menunjuk baris alumni dengan inisial S. "Sai. Tanpa marga—aneh juga, ya? Pihak sekolah tidak mendapatkan nama lengkapnya. Sepertinya, ia juga tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Ino bersedekap, "Misterius."

"Lulus pada tahun 2001. Meneruskan ke Fakultas Seni Todai—ia kuliah lagi begitu jadi sarjana." Shion membelalak, "kita harus cepat! Karena ini kuliah keduanya, berarti jika ia bisa lulus dalam waktu satu tahun, yang berarti tinggal beberapa bulan lagi… oh!"

"Fakultas Seni?"

Shion mengangguk cepat. "Lukis. Seorang seniman—_keren_!"

"Keren?"

"Kau aktris. Dia pelukis. Kalianlah maestro seni itu sendiri." Shion tersenyum lebar, membuat Ino kesal karena manajernya itu bersikap seolah ia dan Sai itu sudah pacaran. "Sempurna. Sebuah lukisan dengan perpaduan warna cerminan kehidupan."

Ino mendelik. "Diam. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengannya! Setelah ini selesai, dia pergi. Dan kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Oho… yakin sekali."

"Tentu saja," Ino memutar bola mata, berujar sarkatis. "Sekarang, kita harus cari jadwal pelajarannya di universitas, alamat tempat tinggalnya, dan beberapa koneksinya. Mungkin ada beberapa yang bisa kita manfaatkan untuk membuatnya bungkam," ia memejamkan mata, memutuskan bahwa rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi dan ia lebih baik tetap berbaring, "oh, cepatlah selesai! Aku sudah tidak sabar menemukan kehidupan yang tenang setelah ini."

Shion hanya menatap Ino dengan prihatin.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Sai mencuci muka, menyiapkan sarapan, kemudian mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya yang ia tinggalkan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mengeluh dalam, dipandangnya lembaran kertas yang sudah setengah terisi oleh tulisan tangannya yang rapi. Ada tinta yang menodai, membuat tugas yang ia harapkan bisa membantunya lulus kuliah lebih cepat itu terlihat seperti hanya sekedar kertas coret-coretan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka tas ransel yang ia pakai kuliah untuk mengambil laptop di dalamnya, kemudian menekan tombol _power_.

Ia berdecak ketika detik-detik yang berlalu dalam sepi ketika _loading _membuatnya seperti tidak punya pekerjaan lain seperti menanti. Ketika layar berkelip sesaat, kemudian terang menyala dengan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang—bersama dirinya—dengan latar belakang gunung Fuji.

Musim dingin setahun yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar, Sai menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Setahun lalu, tepat ketika ia lulus sebagai sarjan S1 Todai, Fakultas Seni. Setahun lalu, saat ia mengajak gadis berambut biru tua yang terkenal di kampus karena sifat dan sikapnya, juga penampilannya, berlibur beberapa hari di gunung Fuji. Setahun lalu, ketika Sai mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja sebagai ilustrator novel romansa dan gadis itu memberitahunya bahwa kariernya sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak baru saja dimulai.

Aneh sekali. Sai ingat ketika ia mencela pilihan profesi gadis yang menjadi teman dekatnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, berujar bahwa lulusan Fakultas Seni Todai bisa memilih pekerjaan lain yang lebih menguntungkan daripada guru pra-sekolah.

"_Ini pilihanku, Sai-kun._"

Tentu saja Sai masih ingat. Tak bisa lupa. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya menyimpan semua memori yang ada.

Dari sejak pertama mereka berjumpa.

"_Pilihanku sebagai manusia. Kurasa kau juga mengambil pilihan sebagai ilustrator, ya kan, Sai-kun?_" Seulas senyuman manis terlontar, "_padahal kau bisa dapat lebih banyak uang dengan jadi seniman terkenal. Jadi pelukis. Lalu kenapa kau memilih jadi ilustrator, Sai-kun?_"

"_I—itu…_"

Mata pucatnya mengerjap. "_Alasanmu pasti juga sama denganku._"

Trakk.

Sai melirik sadis ke arah pensil di antara dua jarinya yang patah hanya karena luapan emosi tiba-tiba. Ia berdecak sekali lagi, melempar patahan pensil itu ke tempat sampah, kemudian membongkar isi tas ranselnya mencari pensil lain.

Sejenak, matanya terpaku pada foto yang menjadi penghias layar laptopnya. Kemudian buru-buru dialihkannya pandangan.

Ia, toh, akan bertemu dengannya beberapa jam lagi. Ya. Sebentar lagi.

Lalu melodi dari nada sambung ponselnya menyerukan peringatan, membuat Sai bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya, meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. _ID-caller _yang terpampang di layar ponsel membuatnya mengernyit, namun ia tetap menekan tombol hijau, menyuarakan sapaannya dengan hati-hati. "Halo…?"

Suara lembut dengan latar belakang sinis yang tersembunyi, menyambutnya. Membuatnya bergidik, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"_Hai, Sai-kun. Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?_"

Degup jantungnya begitu keras terdengar.

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Segelas _champagne _tidak akan menyakiti. Itulah yang diyakini Haruno Sakura selama ia duduk di balkon kamar hotelnya, menikmati pemandangan fajar yang merekah perlahan. Ia mengeratkan kehangatan yang dibagi oleh mantel kamarnya, memastikan ikatan di pinggangnya tidak akan terlepas, karena akan sangat memalukan jika seorang aktris terkenal sepertinya kedapatan menikmati pagi yang tenang hanya dengan berlapiskan piyama di balkon luar yang mudah dilihat oleh siapa saja. Paling tidak, ia harus mengenakan mantel kamar, dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Mata zamrudnya melirik sejenak ke area dimana beberapa hari lokasi syuting ditentukan. Film yang ia rilis sekarang akan segera tenar—ia yakin—dan namanya akan jauh lebih melejit daripada Yamanaka Ino. Tentu saja dengan reputasi yang baik, ya kan.

Dan omong-omong tentang reputasi Yamanaka Ino…

Sakura menyeringai sinis, menatap tanpa makna ke arah ponsel pink yang tergeletak di meja yang sama tempat ia meletakkan gelas dan botol _champagne_-nya. Terdiam seolah berpikir sejenak, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan ulangtahunnya yang kedua puluh lima itu, melebarkan senyuman, meraih ponsel dengna gerakan sigap.

Jarinya langsung menari di atas tombol yang telah begitu akrab di kulitnya, begitu ia hafal setiap lekuknya. Dan ketika jemari lentik itu menekan tombol hijau, alunan melodi nada sambung langsung menghantam pendengarannya.

Dan suara…

"_Halo…?_"

Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat suaranya sedikit merendah, "Hai, Sai-kun. Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

Entah hanya bayangan atau tidak, gadis itu bisa mendengar suara detak jantung keras di seberang.

"Sai-kun?"

Kecurigaannya bertambah saat orang yang ia hubungi tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Ah_," suara di seberang kembali terdengar, terdengar seperti menahan kepahitan bulat-bulat. Seperti sedang merasakan luapan emosi tak tertahan. "_Semua…_" Sakura memejamkan mata rapat, hampir mengira melihat kegagalan di depan matanya, "_…berjalan lancar—_" Kelegaan merambah ke dadanya, membantu nafasnya kembali terkendali, menahan detak jantungnya agar bisa berdetak lebih lambat, menimbulkan gambaran kemenangan yang menggantikan kekalahan di benaknya. Bagus. Bagus. Segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana. "_—tapi apa kau yakin semua baik-baik saja?_"

Jeda satu detik.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sakura, cepat. "Kau pikir aku akan membuat rencana yang mudah retak di tengah jalan? _Of course not_. Ino akan masuk ke perangkapmu, kau akan melihatnya. Dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menuruti perintahku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja… sampai akhir."

"_Bagaimana dengan kehidupan pribadiku?_" orang yang di seberang, yang tentu saja adalah Sai, berujar dengan nada tinggi. "_Aku tidak peduli dengan aktris bernama Ino itu, tapi ada orang lain yang lebih pantas untuk kuperhatikan. Dia mungkin akan—_"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis. "Terluka?" katanya, melengkapi kalimat Sai yang terputus.

"_Ya._"

Tertawa.

"Tenang, Sai-kun, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kujamin. Dan kehidupan pribadimu hanya akan sedikit terganggu." Sakura kembali tertawa.

Sai mendesah. "_Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Ino akan melakukan _rencana itu, _dan dia adalah gadis yang posesif_." Ia terdengar menggerutu. "_Kau sendiri tahu apa artinya, Haruno-san, tahu apa yang akan gadis pirang berisik itu lakukan pada Hinata jik—_"

"Aku tahu," Sakura berbisik. Kali ini dengan nada menekan. "Hubungi aku lain kali, jika _rencana itu _sudah dijalankan." Ia mengembangkan seulas senyuman sinis, "nikmati _surprise _yang akan Ino berikan untukmu, Sai-kun."

"_Hei, ak—_"

_Tuut… tuut… tuut…._

Sakura menutup telepon, menggeram agak kesal. Satu-satunya penghalang dalam rencananya yang sempurna adalah perasaan si tokoh utama sendiri. Bukan Ino. Bukan Hinata. Melainkan apabila jika Sai menyimpan rasa kepada salah satu dari kedua gadis itu. Jika Hinata, maka rencana Sakura yang bubar karena Ino pasti akan menyerang. Jika Ino, pasti Sai tidak akan sanggup melanjutkan lagi rencana karena terbawa perasaan.

Secepatnya, Sakura harus mengunci rasa kasihan di dalam hati Sai, dan membuat pemuda itu bagai manusia tanpa hati yang hanya hidup dalam akting.

Akting.

"Kau akan merasakan kehidupan menarik di balik layar kaca, Sai-kun, dimana aku dengan profesiku menari bagai angsa, mengembangkan sayap lepas, ke langit luas." Sakura memejamkan mata, rapat. "Kau akan merasakan bagaimana sesaknya kehidupanku setelah kau memecah kebahagiaan masa kecilku, membuatku harus terus berbohong, dan mempertemukanku dengan gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino yang tanpa ragu akan membawa kehancuran bagiku… Sai-kun,"

**.**

**.o0o.**

**.**

"_Damn!_ Aku lupa kalau di universitas ini bukan hanya ada Sai seorang, tapi juga ribuan mahasiswa lainnya…" keluh Ino, mengotak-atik GPS dengan wajah sebal. Atas inisiatif sendiri, hari ini ia memang berkunjung ke kampus Todai, berharap bisa menjalankan rencananya dan bertemu dengan Sai. Ia sudah menyiapkan sejuta antisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu, tapi ada satu hal fatal yang ia lupakan; bahwa di Todai, akan ada banyak orang yang—mungkin—mengenali wajahnya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur. Pokoknya harus ketemu Sai dulu!"

Bahunya menegang ketika sosok yang ia temukan datang. Memilih taman belakang sebagai tempat pengintaian bukanlah hal yang bisa ia syukuri sepenuhnya, karena sejak tadi keheningan dan kesendirian membuatnya merasa ketakutan pada taman belakang yang agak gelap karena cahaya matahari terhalang oleh pepohonan.

Tapi sesuai data yang telah berhasil didapatkan oleh Shion, Sai memang datang pagi-pagi ke taman belakang untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

Dan menurut Ino, inilah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk bicara dengan Ino.

Ketika siluet Sai muncul dari celah gedung di samping taman belakang, muncul dengan gaya melangkah santai yang diingat Ino dengan sangat baik—seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan di rumah sakit—Yamanaka Ino langsung maju, keluar dari persembunyian, menarik lengan kanan Sai, memeluknya, menggapai leher Sai, dan…

Segalanya berlangsung cepat.

Ino memekik tertahan karena kesakitan ketika punggungnya membentur dinding bata yang dicat krem, kehabisan nafas ketika lehernya ditekan oleh lengan yang jauh lebih kuat darinya, tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika bayang-bayang tubuh Sai menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Sai, tanpa ragu lagi, meskipun menyadari bahwa orang yang baru saja hendak menyerangnya adalah perempuan, menekan Ino ke dinding, memastikan gadis itu tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"S-Sai…"

Sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai beberapa hari lalu, mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan Ino untuk menanggulangi gosip yang menyebar.

Sama persis.

Gadis Haruno itu cerdas juga, rupanya.

"Mau apa?" desis Sai, merendahkan tubuhnya agar nafasnya bisa menerpa kulit wajah Ino, ingin merasakan kepuasan nyata ketika gadis itu berekspresi takut dan cemas. "Apa kau mau membunuhku untuk menghindari gosip, hm? Nona Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino tersentak ketika berhasil mendapatkan sedikit udara, tapi langsung merasakan sesak lagi, karena kadar oksigen di udara di sekitarnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan yang ia perlukan. Belum lagi lengan Sai masih menekan lehernya, seolah ingin mematahkan leher jenjang itu, ingin membuat Ino kehilangan nyawa seketika.

"Aku… ak—"

"Tak perlu bicara lagi, Nona Yamanaka." Sai menyeringai sinis, "aku yang akan menggantikanmu menyatakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Bibirnya langsung mengunci bibir Ino, mengecap rasa teh madu yang tadi sempat dikecap Ino sebelum memutuskan datang ke universitas. Seperti dulu lagi, ketika Sai datang ke rumah sakit dan menyerangnya. Seperti dulu lagi, ciuman yang sama yang diberikan Sai untuk aktris cantik yang hanya bisa membelalakkan mata.

Juga, kata-kata yang sama.

"_Kau milikku._"

*****…o0o…*****

_Apakah sulit melumpuhkan Ratu Gosip yang selalu duduk di atas tahta—disertai senjata andalan?_

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Queen of Gossip  
©Hyuuga EtaMita-chan

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak. Buat dia turun dari tahta dengan keinginan sendiri, agar kau bisa menyerang dan melumatkannya._

*****…o0o…*****

_A/N: _**Saya kehilangan imajinasi untuk bercerita, kehilangan tata bahasa yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata. Saya melupakan alur yang sebelumnya telah saya buat, tapi dengan susah payah, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter kedua. Meski mungkin tak sesuai harapan para pembaca.**

**Ohya, saya mau balas review saja, ah! Yang login dan yang tidak login, akan saya baurkan menjadi satu, karena saya malas untuk PM. Tidak apa-apa, kan?**

_Reply:_

**Mauree-Azure: **_Terimakasih atas pujiaannya! Ini sudah di-update, tapi telat karena saya ada urusan lain! Makasih!_

**Babyblue: **_Dunia artis memang sadis, tak perlu ditanya lagi. Persaingan, rasa iri, tersembunyi karena bakat akting mereka. Hehehe…. Soal Karin yang disiksa Sakura, enggak kok. Enggak bener. Sebenarnya cuma kena masalah sepele aja. Karin kesandung, nambrak pinggiran meja—kena lehernya (yang kayak gitu mungkin nggak, sih? Kesandung, nambrak meja, dapat luka di leher?). nah, begitulah. Sebagai cewek yang sangat suka sama penampilannya—ehem—tentu aja Karin nangis. Jadi gosip Sakura nyiksa Karin itu nggak bener, kok. Nyiksa secara fisik, maksudnya. Tapi kalau nyiksa mental, memang bener. Sakura memang sering nyiksa Karin lewat mental! Hahahaha!_

**Xoxoxo: **_Thanks pujiannya!_

**El Cierto not login: **_Saya terkejut, lho, dapat review dari kamu! Dan terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya! Mungkin yang chapter satu bisa membuat Anda puas. Tapi kalau yang chapter ini tidak puas…(atau malah jelek luarbiasa), maaf ya!_

**Shana Kozumi: **_Ni update-nya_.

**Elfazen: **_Thanks pujiannya. Tenang saja, egois adalah ciri khas manusia. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya sedikit menurunkan kadar keegoisan. Ohya, slight SS itu maksudnya siapa, sih? Sai-Sakura, atau Sai-Shion? Kalau Sai-Shion, tenang saja. Nggak bakal Sai-Shion di fanfic ini. Mungkin mereka berdua bakal ngobrol di café di beberapa chapter berikut, tapi cuma berdua buat ngomongin Ino, kok. Kalau Sai-Sakura, hmm… bukan hubungan romansa, sih. Lebih tepatnya permusuhan dan hubungan atasan-bawahan. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Saya tunggu pendapat Anda untuk hubungan Sai-Sakura yang saya jabarkan di fic ini. Moga tidak ngambek karena saya mau Anda tetap membaca fic ini, ya!_

**Nina: **_Thanks!_

**Nara Kazuki: **_Ya. Ini lanjutannya._

**Chadeschan: **_Thanks. Oh, emang Sai-Ino itu sepi, ya? Nggak begitu tahu, sih. Saya ngambil pair Sai-Ino karena karakter mereka memang cocok untuk jadi tokoh utama dalam fic ini._

**Thanks for all reviews! Maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat, karena sebagai seorang murid sekolah—ehehehe (**yang keseringan bolos sampai nggak berani bolos lagi**), saya harus menjalankan tanggung jawab saya untuk belajar. Review lagi, ya?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kenapa selalu ada yang berbeda tiap kali sang Ratu mengungkit kenangan?_

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Queen of Gossip  
©Hyuuga EtaMita-chan

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Naruto  
©Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Seolah ada yang mengganjal. Seolah ada yang tak benar. Seolah memori itu tak pernah ada._

*****…o0o…*****

"Kau milikku."

Berapa kali kalimat itu terdengar oleh telinga Ino yang sensitif? Dua kali, tiga kali? Ah, bahkan terasa lebih banyak daripada itu. Karena tanpa sadar, sejak pertama jumpa, gadis pirang Yamanaka itu selalu mengingatnya, seolah ingin menghafalnya di luar kepala, seakan merindukan dua patah kata yang mengintimidasi tiap kali Sai menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan dunia dengan siluet tubuhnya yang tegap, membagikan bayang-bayang, merebut klaim atas bibir Ino—baru dua kali. Tapi terasa lebih dari itu.

Sama dengan ketika gosip tentang dirinya mulai tercipta, Ino sekarang sedang berada di tekanan Sai, tak bisa menolak. Tertekan, tapi… _senang? _Sebuah emosi bodoh yang tak ia inginkan.

Tatkala bayang lepas, terang datang, dan Ino mendapatkan kembali udara karena terciptanya ruang jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ketika Sai melangkah ke belakang, memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, bersikap seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi selama beberapa detik terakhir. Memejamkan mata, mendengarkan dengan cermat nafas gadis pirang di hadapannya yang terengah-engah. Kesal dirasanya. Kesal, luarbiasa marah.

Karena ia bisa terjebak di sebuah medan perang antara dua aktris terkemuka, dimana ia hanya berperan sebagai umpan namun terlihat bak lakon utama.

Sebab dia tidak suka berdiri disini, mengakui dalam hati bahwa sudah dua kali ia mencium Ino—ia tidak suka menjadi pria brengsek yang sudah mengumbar gosip secara tak langsung, yang membuat Ino mau tak mau tidak—_belum—_bisa lepas darinya.

"Nah," iris hitam mengerjap terbuka, "sekarang kau boleh bicara, blondie."

Ino menyipitkan mata jengkel.

Sai terkenal di kampus karena keterusterangannya dalam berbicara. Ia bisa menghina orang lain tepat di hadapan orang itu, bersikap seolah mengejek adalah hal yang biasa dan wajar seperti bernafas. Dan hanya karena sekarang di depannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terlibat masalah karenanya, tidak membuat pemuda berambut kelam itu merasa menyesal dan memutuskan untuk menahan sedikit pembendaharaan kata-kata kasarnya.

Tidak.

Ia akan tetap bersikap seperti Sai yang biasa, yang tidak begitu disukai teman-temannya karena senang bicara kasar, yang jarang memperhatikan perasaan sesama.

Terutama dengan Ino.

"Brengsek." Desis Ino, kesal. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Marah karena lagi-lagi Sai mencuri klaim atas bibirnya, diiringi dengan kalimat yang sama pula. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, hah? Kenapa?"

Sai mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku celana. "Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan… _melakukan…_—ugh," Ino mengeluh dalam, berharap nafasnya yang terengah akan cepat kembali ke kecepatan normal. "_Menciumku, bodoh!_"

_Karena Sakura._ "Tak ada apa-apa," Sai berbohong dengan lihai, mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi tak acuh. Seakan tak peduli dengan penderitaan dan harga diri Ino yang tercabik. "Aku hanya tertarik dengan gadis pirang berisik yang sering membuat orang lain kesal."—_bohong! Aku tidak kenal kau. Tidak tahu apapun tentang kau. Tanya Sakura, jangan aku!_—"Jadi, blondie, kau mau apa kesini? Asal kau tahu saja, setengah jam lagi pacarku datang dan aku tidak mau dia bertemu denganmu."

Ino tertegun sejenak. "K-kau… punya pacar?"

"Kenapa? Kaget?" Sai tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir karena aku cowok brengsek yang seenaknya mencium gadis asing, aku tidak punya pacar? Bodoh."

Tapi Ino benar-benar kaget. Menurut data yang sudah didapatkan Shion, Sai itu seharusnya tidak punya pacar. Sejak SMP hingga SMA, bahkan sampai kuliah S2, pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak pernah punya riwayat tentang hubungan romansa. Kalau soal fans, tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari lagi. Tapi kalau pacar…

"Kenapa?"

_Sial._ "Hm. Yeah. Aku kesini cuma mau minta pertanggungjawaban, kok." Ino berlagak kalem. "Kau, kan, sudah membuat reputasiku sebagai aktris cantik _single _ditertawakan masyarakat. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas foto kita yang menyebar itu."

Sai tertawa mengejek. "Foto kita? _Well_, aku tidak tahu matamu rabun atau tidak, Yamanaka. Tapi wajahku tidak terlihat di foto. Jadi aku tidak mau ikut bertanggung jawab."

"Oh, benarkah? Akan kubuat namamu muncul di semua surat kabar tiap kali aku muncul!"

"Dengan apa?"

Ino merogoh sakunya, menunjukkan foto-foto masa kecil Sai—ya, Tuhan, Sai benar-benar kaget melihatnya—dari taman kanak-kanak sampai saat ini. Kemudian gadis pirang itu, seakan tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sai yang semakin memucat, kembali mengeluarkan lembaran kertas yang membuat profil umum mengenai seorang pemuda kelahiran Hokkaido bernama _Sai._

"_Shit_! Darimana ka—"

Dengan cepat, Ino menyembunyikan lembaran-lembaran data mengenai Sai itu di belakang. Mengeluarkan _evil smirk _terbaiknya, "Jadi, Sai-kun…" ia melebarkan seringai, "…bagaimana kalau kau putuskan pacarmu dan kita buat perjanjian?"

_Sesuai rencana Haruno Sakura._

**.**

**.**

Sai melirik gelisah ke arah ponselnya, merasa bersalah atas pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan ke Hinata beberapa menit lalu, yang berkata kalau janji mereka bertemu di taman belakang universitas terpaksa dibatalkan karena ada gadis pirang yang memaksa Sai ngobrol dengannya di café. Dan jika kalian tanya apakah Sai benar-benar mencantumkan soal gadis pirang itu di pesan singkatnya kepada Hinata, jawabannya '_ya_'.

Pemilik mata _onyx _itu hanya ingin jujur pada sahabat karibnya.

Jadi, _well_, soal Sai punya pacar itu bohong besar. Meskipun harus Sai akui dia memang naksir Hinata, ia sendiri belum punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan dengan gamblang mengenainya pada Hinata, yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya sejak lulus SMA. Kebetulan mereka juga berada di universitas dan fakultas yang sama.

"Hm. Jadi, blondie," dengan gelisah, Sai kembali melirik ke arah ponselnya. Cemas jika respon Hinata terhadap pesannya buruk dan gadis berambut biru tua itu marah padanya. "Kau mau bicara apa? Cepat."

Ino menjauhkan tepi gelas jus jeruknya. "Kau bolos hari ini."

Sai mengerjap terkejut. "Apa?"

"_**Kau. Bolos.**_" Ujar Ino menekankan. "Aku tidak mau pembicaraan kita nantinya terpotong-potong karena kau harus ikut pelajaran. Jadi tetap disini. Tidak usah ikut kelas."

"Tapi Hinata—"

Gadis pirang yang sejak beberapa menit lalu telah memasukkan nama Hinata ke dalam 'daftar hitam' yang memuat mengenai orang-orang yang bisa merebut kesempatannya dapat cowok keren, mendengus kesal. Bosan mendengar Sai yang terus-menerus menyebut nama gadis yang pemuda itu akui sebagai pacarnya. "Kau sudah mengiriminya pesan, kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bunyinya?"

"Uh, begini," Sai mengambil ancang-ancang, seakan tahu bahwa reaksi Ino nanti hanya akan menyakiti tubuhnya, mundur sedikit. "'_Hinata, janji kita hari ini batal. Ada cewek pirang nyebelin yang nyuruh aku ngobrol dengannya di café. Maaf. Nanti kuhubungi lagi._'"

DUAGH!

"Ouch!"

Ino menggigit bibirnya berang. Cowok di depannya ini…"Kau ini pacar macam apa, hah? Mana mungkin kau ngirim pesan ke pacarmu seperti itu!"

"Hei, daripada aku dituduh selingkuh lebih baik kan—_ouch! _Jangan pukul aku lagi!"

Iris biru pucat menatapnya kesal. Sungguh, Ino belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda seperti Sai. Sebagian besar laki-laki lebih suka menyembunyikan kebenaran dari pacarnya, mengucapkan sumpah-sumpah yang tak terlaksana, dan kemudian menyakiti sang pacar dari belakang. Tapi Sai berbeda. Sai itu… dia tidak menyembunyikan kebenaran. Bicaranya kasar, tapi entah kenapa meskipun menyakitkan tidak membuat kadar amarahnya naik—memang bikin kesal, sih, tapi tidak sampai murka (kecuali kalau benar-benar sampai ke taraf 'sangat, sangat, sangat menyakitkan'). Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan sumpah, berkata dengan nada sarkasme bahwa ia sendiri tidak mempercayai janji. Sai tidak melukai dari belakang. Dia tidak bermaksud melukai; dia mencoba menjaga hati agar tetap bersih dan tak ada tangis, tapi dengan cara yang… _well_, berbeda.

Tipe cowok seperti Sai, yang belum pernah Ino hadapi, adalah tantangan menarik yang sulit dimengerti, membuat hatinya terus melemparkan emosi yang tak ia pahami.

_Tertarik._

"Ok. Kita mulai saja." Ino mendorong gelas jusnya menjauh, agar ia bisa meletakkan tangannya di meja dengan lebih leluasa. "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

_Uhuk, uhuk._

Sai tersedak. Entah kenapa, meskipun Sakura sudah memberitahunya segala hal mengenai prediksi rencana yang akan dibuat si pirang Yamanaka, ketika kalimat '_kau-mau-jadi-pacarku_'itu terlontar dari bibir si gadis pirang, Sai tetap saja tidak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutan. Bukan karena kalimatnya, tapi ekspresi yang mengiringinya. Rona merah yang menjalar, dada yang naik turun sedikit tak kentara karena detak jantung yang berdetak cepat dan nafas tak beraturan, juga bola mata biru pucat yang seolah bilang, kalau ia amat, sangat berharap Sai akan jadi pacarnya.

Mustahil atau tidak, Sai jelas terkejut. Dihindarinya tatapan polos dari iris biru saphire yang masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ya, Sai?"

Pemuda berambut hitam memperdalam konsentrasinya terhadap cangkir yang berisi teh di hadapannya. "Nggak mau."

Ino marah sekarang. "_Apa?_"

"Aku bilang, tidak mau. Aku tidak mau putus dari Hinata, tidak mau pacaran denganmu—_sorry_. Ini keputusanku," Sai mengaduk tehnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat skenario yang sudah dikirimkan Sakura tadi malam. Tentang apa yang harus ia katakan jika prediksi Sakura benar.

Pertama, tolak.

"Hei, tapi kau sudah melibatkanku dalam masalah!" seru Ino kesal, menggebrak meja dengan keras. Mata birunya berkilat. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, atau namamu akan tersebar sampai acara infotaiment. Paham?"

"Kau mengancamku?"

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserah apa pendapatmu, Sai-kun. Tapi yang terpenting, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan jadi pacarku!"

Sai mendengus sebal.

"Memang kalau aku jadi pacarmu akan ada yang berubah?" tanya Sai, benaknya berputar cepat, baris demi baris kalimat yang telah disusun Sakura dalam kumpulan adegan dramanya termuntahkan tanpa beban. Dengan ekspresi yang mendukung, Ino akan dengan mudah tertipu. "Justru membuat gosip yang beredar tentangmu itu makin buas, 'kan? Karena ternyata benar kau sedang berhubungan dengan seorang pria."

"Paling tidak aku tidak dianggap sebagai gadis jalang yang mau-maunya saja dicium oleh orang yang tidak dikenal," Ino berujar tanpa pikir panjang.

Tiba-tiba Sai menyeringai. "Tapi bukankah kau memang gadis jalang? Buktinya kau mau saja dicium olehku."

Wajah Ino memerah.

"Berisik!" gerutunya. "Yang penting, 'kan, aku tidak menginginkannya!"

Ternyata benar kata Sakura. Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis egois keras kepala yang sangat mengesalkan. Pantas saja Sakura, yang sebenarnya mulai bisa menggunakan logika daripada perasaan akhir-akhir ini, tetap tidak bisa menahan diri saat berhadapan dengan Yamanaka Ino. Tapi sekarang yang berhadapan dengan Ino bukan Sakura, melainkan Sai. _Sai_. Pemuda yang menjadi umpan dalam skenario dramatis Haruno Sakura. Pemuda yang terpaksa menjadi lakon utama karena masa lalunya dalam kehidupan Sakura. Pemuda yang harus terlibat dengan gadis pirang menjengkelkan bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Dua hari." Sai menyahut pelan.

"Apa?"

Skenario berikutnya; terima.

Pemuda di hadapan Ino itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mendorong cangkir tehnya menjauh. "Tunggu dua hari. Lalu aku akan putus dengan Hinata. Bagaimana?"

Ino menyeringai lebar. "Janji?"

"Janji."

Skenario sudah berjalan. Bagian pembuka telah terselesaikan. Saat ini, kita telah membuka lembar halaman kedua, dimana konflik pertama akan menghadang. Ino, yang sekarang berpikiran bahwa Sai sudah menjadi budaknya, tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang terjebak dengan rencana sempurna Sakura yang ingin menjatuhkan namanya.

Konflik pertama.

Gosip lagi, eh?

**.**

**.**

_To: __HarunoSakura___  
From: __Sai___  
Subject: Mission Complete._

_Dia baru datang padaku sejam lalu. Mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan yang kau ucapkan kemarin malam. Sama persis dengan prediksimu, Haruno._

_Kirimi lagi aku skenario._

_Gadis itu sepertinya akan membuatku kerepotan._

_Terpaksa mengirimimu pesan lewat e-mail karena gadis pirang itu berkata bahwa setiap hari ia perlu mengecek ponselku, memastikan bahwa aku tidak merekam sesi pembicaraan perjanjian kami, dan tidak memberitahu media massa mengenai kontrak konyol ini. Dia sangat hati-hati, tapi di lain pihak juga sangat tidak teliti._

_Aku berhasil mengelabuinya agar ia tidak memaksa untuk memeriksa inbox e-mailku juga. Tapi aku tetap harus waspada._

_P.S: (Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Aku sudah tidak sabar)._

_Akan kuhubungi kau lain kali—lewat telepon. Tapi selama aku belum memberitahumu kode, jangan meneleponku. Kita berkomunikasi lewat e-mail saja._

_Thanks._

**.**

**.**

"Aku cemas saat kau mengirimiku pesan mengenai seorang gadis, Sai-kun." Hinata meletakkan cangkir teh yang telah kosong ke bak cuci piring, berhati-hati agar cangkir kesayangannya itu tidak membentur sisi bak, kemudian mencuci tangannya. Ia melepaskan celemeknya, berbalik untuk menatap Sai yang duduk di dapurnya. "Gadis berisik sepertinya bukan orang yang bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik denganmu, Sai-kun."

Sai menganggukkan kepala, setuju sepenuh hatinya. Pulang dari pembicaraan mengenai kontraknya dengan Ino, ia langsung melesat ke apartemen sahabat karibnya—Hinata.

"Yeah. Dia gadis yang menyebalkan." Ujar Sai, menyesap Earl Gray miliknya. "Gadis berisik yang egois. Bukan tipeku. Ya. Benar."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alis ketika mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Diletakkannya piring-piring yang masih licin karena habis dicuci di rak piring, kemudian ia membersihkan meja dapur. Sai tetap menikmati tehnya, seolah sudah berhari-hari ia tidak meneguk minuman berwarna kecoklatan yang cukup sering disajikan hangat atau diberi es batu. Ia mengamati dekorasi dapur Hinata yang berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Beruntung Hinata pernah berpacaran dengan seorang mahasiswa Jurusan Desain Interior, yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih sering mengunjungi apartemennya untuk merubah dekorasi apartemen Hinata. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Sai semakin betah berkunjung di apartemen yang meskipun sederhana, jauh lebih nyaman daripada apartemen mewah milik sepupu Hinata di lain sisi kota.

Dan omong-omong soal sepupu…

"Kenapa tidak tinggal dengan Sasuke saja, Hinata?" tanya Sai penaran. Teringat pada sepupu Hinata yang arogan dan keras kepala itu. "Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan kau tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengannya."

Hinata tertawa. "Apartemenku lebih dekat dengan universitas, Sai-kun. Lagipula disana aku akan kesepian," ujarnya, menghela nafas. "Sasuke-kun sungguh sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai aktor. Kudengar dia membintangi film action lagi, dan bahkan sebelum syuting scene pertama dimulai, pengagumnya sudah memenuhi situs web yang membahas mengenai film baru Sasuke-kun itu." Iris lavendernya cemerlang, menatap ke arah Sai yang tetap duduk di tempatnya, tenang. "Paling tidak disini aku bisa bicara denganmu."

Rona merah merambat ke telinga Sai, yang untungnya tidak Hinata sadari.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu buru-buru membuang muka, enggan untuk membiarkan ekspresi wajahnya yang langka itu tersorot oleh sepasang mata Hyuuga yang cermat. "Ehem, jadi… Sasuke sedang menjalani dunia aktingnya, ya? Tak kusangka dia jadi setenar ini."

"Dia kan, tampan—jelas saja."

Uchiha Sasuke, sepupu Hinata yang cukup dekat dengan gadis Hyuuga itu sekarang bekerja sebagai model dan aktor. Penampilannya yang di atas rata-rata memang modal utama yang membuatnya tetap bertahan di dunia gemerlap selebriti. Dan meskipun lakon yang bisa dibawakannya hanyalah pria _cool_ yang sebenarnya memiliki sisi romantis, ia tetap laku keras di pasaran.

Hinata selalu tersenyum tiap kali mengingat Sasuke kecil yang jauh lebih ramah daripada sekarang. Sasuke sebelum kehilangan kakaknya di usia tujuh tahun pasti bisa membintangi lakon apapun.

Tapi bahkan dengan sifat pendiamnya, Sasuke tetap berjaya sebagai seorang aktor.

Sai menjauhkan cangkir teh yang sudah kosong dari lengannya, kemudian bertopang dagu menatap Hinata yang saat ini sibuk mengelap satu sisi meja dapur. "Hei, Hinata," ia berujar ragu-ragu, teringat akan kontrak yang baru saja ia setujui dengan gadis Yamanaka pirang yang belakangan ini tenar karena gosip mengenai dirinya sedang berhubungan dengan seorang pria berambut gelap yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya. "Apa kau keberatan… jika aku menceritakan sesuatu yang rahasia?"

Tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sai-kun?" Gadis berambut biru tua itu tidak berbalik. "Itu bukan sifatmu. Apa sedang ada masalah, Sai-kun?"

"Tidak." Sai mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Entahlah… oh Tuhan. Kupikir ini merupakan sebuah masalah, untuk saat ini—mungkin ke depannya juga."

Hinata berbalik, menarik nafas panjang, kemudian meneliti ekspresi sahabatnya dengan teliti. Ketika tidak ditemukannya unsur kebohongan, akhirnya ia duduk di hadapan Sai, menanti pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai bicara. "Katakan, Sai-kun."

Sai menelan ludah. "Begini…"

**.**

**.**

_To: __Sai___  
From: __HarunoSakura___  
Subject: re: Mission Complete_

_Bagus sekali._

_Aku akan mengirimimu skenario berikutnya besok pagi. Untuk hari ini sampai besok, bersikaplah seperti Sai yang dikenal Ino. Yang arogan, yang sinis, yang suka menghina, dan samasekali tidak menyukai Ino juga senang bersikap seenaknya sendiri._

_Aku tidak akan menghubungimu lewat telepon lagi. Kudengar ada terorisme dan penyadapan telepon, jadi kurasa lebih aman mengirim lewat e-mail._

_Jangan meneleponku._

_Kehidupan pribadimu seharusnya baik-baik saja jika kau tidak mengungkapkan rencana kita pada Hinata. Dia tidak akan terluka jika tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak akan terluka jika Ino bahkan tidak mengenal atau pernah mendengar namanya. Jadi, tetap simpan rahasia._

_Ini akan segera berakhir, jika sudah sampai titik dimana Ino takkan bisa lagi mengangkat wajahnya dengan percaya diri. Skenario akan kupercepat—jika bisa—karena semakin cepat segalanya selesai, identitasku sebagai orang yang sudah membuat Ino sengsara tidak akan terungkap._

_Jaga rahasia._

_Tunggu skenarioku datang dan jangan bertindak gegabah._

_P.S: Jadilah pria brengsek yang suka pergi ke bar di depan Ino. Karena gosip selanjutnya berhubungan dengan—bar._

*****…o0o…*****

_Kenapa selalu ada yang berbeda tiap kali sang Ratu mengungkit masa lalu?_

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Queen of Gossip  
©Hyuuga EtaMita-chan

**.**

**-o0o-**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Seperti aku sedang tertipu. Seperti ada rencana yang busuk. Seperti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu._

*****…o0o…*****

_A/N:_** Skenario Sakura pasti akan langsung para readers tebak dengan mudah. Di chapter kali ini, saya masukkan **Uchiha Sasuke **sebagai sepupu **Hyuuga Hinata. **Tapi tidak akan muncul dalam fic ini—cuma numpang nama!—Sai udah bilang semua rencana Sakura ke Hinata, lho~ Hinata marah, nih!**

**Thanks for **xoxoxo, Nara Kazuki (**Hah? Misteri? Kok fic ini bisa bergenre misteri, sih?**), Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet (**maaf, saya bukan Sakura-hater, tapi memang agak… ng—sensitif?—dengan pair Sasuke/Sakura. Maaf, ya!**), princess nathania swan (**Ino gak kejem, kok! Kalau Sakura nggak kerja siapa yang bakal nanggung kebutuhan hidupnya, dong?**), elfazen (**Hehehe, jadi SasuSaku? Aku nggak suka SasuSaku, nih—jadi kita sehati! **Elfazen-san, **silakan berpusing-pusing dengan dugaan anda mengenai fic ini ***smirk*), chadeschan (**Sai beneran gak OOC?**), and Re.

**Dan special untuk reviewer yang ngomongin SasuSaku di review, **_saya tekankan_, **tidak akan ada SasuSaku di fic ini! Keputusan final!**

**Sasuke juga hanya muncul nama. Pasangan Sakura belum ditentukan! (**Hei, crack-pair bagus nggak, ya? Misalnya Jiraiya/Sakura gitu… _**hehehehe!**_).

**Pokoknya terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview chapter dua. Semoga anda menikmati chapter tiga… yeiy~!**

**RnR, please.**


End file.
